


Убыль

by eh5gg95vhii



Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: BG2 spoilers, Genderfluid Character, Light Angst, Other, details may be unpleasant, fever-ish description, no idea how to rate it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Привал в лихорадке.
Relationships: Charname/Dorn Il-Khan
Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898359
Kudos: 8





	Убыль

**Author's Note:**

> эта игра заставляет меня возвращаться к странным вещам, хотя мыслительный процесс как обычно побеждает само написание  
> meh
> 
> вторая часть; после похищения души гг

Их же рвота в них самих, наковальней внизу живота, тянущее на дно облако сладкого хлеба весом в несколько тонн, моль с тупыми лезвиями вместо крыльев: всё скреблось о пустой желудок, немо грохочущий о несъеденном. Тело словно раздуло под накидкой из одеял — не грели, лишь впитывали вёдра пота, вздулись конечности; Йен разлагались изнутри — гниющий идол под ливнем. Вот наконец отсутствие пищи дало о себе знать тонким писком, который никто не услышит в склепе из глухоты. У них достаточно сил, чтобы продержать барьер до момента ухода тучи. Долго идти. Лихорадка грызла висок, и колдун зажмурились, инстинктивно завалившись набок. Ни тени снаружи; с отрыжкой изо рта вышло что-то вязкое, серое. Они мечтали о ноже в лоб, только бы завершить кампанию унижения.

Лиловый дублет, постель с чистым бельём, вино, восхитительная улыбка любимых и ненавидимых — поклоны, приветствия, взгляды. Прислуга победит сквозняк и нагреет воду. Йен спустились бы в главный зал, и обязательно бы кто-нибудь пел. Пел. Ел. Пепел. С бесконечных осад, месяцами напролёт, под языком.

Они вцепились бы в приборы своими цивилизованными пальцами и ели бы, осторожно, правильно. Молча, лишь иногда балуя себя вежливым смешком. Прекрасно при том знали, насколько их не любили при дворе, в лавках, на балах. Мерзостно-дипломатичные, обманчиво елейные, всюду оставляли то же впечатление, что желанные орехи оказывали на персону с аллергией на грани удушения. Патока из гнили в мокрой земле. И тревожащий умы запах чего-то баснословно дорогого. Теперь они агонизировали в траве под тяжестью пледов-трупов, пока от мигрени плавился правый глаз. Дитя Баала никакого внимания не обратили на чей-то вход в палатку, хотя слышали чётко уверенный шаг. Дорн. Ежели вся сила перешла ему — колдун едва могли возражать. Опустились веки. На бордовый лоб накатил пот. Гореть — холодом, запертыми в ощутимо не по размеру теле, а внутри — другое, голое. Открывайте сундуки в сундуках, чтобы на дне найти крошечный и пустой. Йен помотали головой, всё так же не открывая глаз.

— Группа переживёт небольшую непогоду без барьера. Они жалки, но не настолько. — Страж повернул колдуна на спину, прошёлся вымоченной тряпкой по их рту. — Ты лишь ослабили себя. Магия излишня.

— Вышей губы себе плотными нитями, дабы не низвергать достоинств языка, в нужный момент способного отвернуть легионы речью грозно-проворной, — рука Йен попыталась найти знакомую ткань рубахи, однако промахнулась. Они в беспомощности стали вроде куклы с пятнами жара на тёмной сердоликовой коже. Либо полуорк отвернулся от них, отодвигая одеяла:

— Не трать слова, — он отжал кусок ткани над тазом, и вода загремела о металл, отчего Йен только сильнее сморщились, — у меня нет терпения на твоё дурное балагурство.

— Досадно.

Остановленные дрожью, когда-то для народа парагон вяло вздохнули. Сознание провалилось, из-под ног ушла вязкость песка. Захотелось вернуться к побережью, от которого в воспоминаниях за последние годы осталось одно название. Скинуть сапоги и мирно пойти к волнам. Те закипят, застынут и рассыплются. Камни с лицом Айреникуса растут ввысь, образуя горные цепи. Море в ловушке. Море стонет. Выбитые зубы в луже перламутрового блеска крови — корнями кверху. Если душа не весит ничего, то ничего должно быть существенным. «Очисти мы это место, природа могла бы найти здесь дом». Они вспомнили Джахейру. Лепет в приоткрытых губах. Человечности уж не просочиться в бурое нутро. Горайон видел, Горайон знал. Добрая, старческая улыбка приёмного отца. «Почему ты молчишь, Йенкватуор?» Молоды. Отказались слушать, нашли в себе бодрость вновь заговорить:

— Дорн.

— Что? — не обернулся. Попеременно повторяющийся вопрос звучал то над самым ухом, то далеко за пределами лагеря. Мобильно справлялся с беспорядком — выносил на воздух покрывала. Унизительно. — Говори уже.

— Таять под моросью… Моё сознание стынет ледяным пожаром, посему кажется, кровь…

— Всё, хватит, — утомлённо отрезал полуорк.

Он вытянул из-под Йен мокрую простыню, сместив их обратно набок. Никакого сопротивления, колдун покойно приняли участь маятники. Дорн с небрежностью свернул ткань: ожидая недовольного светского вздоха, он беспокойно нахмурился, когда не услышал ничего подобного. Партнёр лежали бесшумно.

Чума Побережья; с кинжалом под подушкой и магическим даром, запечатанном в крови. Опаляющий раж носили мантией, что холоднее и тяжелее северных рек. Сейчас они полностью раздеты — гадали, вероятно, хватит ли тьмы Дорна, дабы восполнить их собственную. Ему известно одно: он не даст потомку мёртвого бога последовать за отцом в безвестность. Эха былого могущества недостаточно — ни Стражу, ни его чахнущей в лихорадке любви. Сознание необходимо питать вопросами:

— Как ты?

— Вопрошал уже однажды ты. Моя правда неудовлетворительна?

— Я хотел бы услышать что-то кроме завуалированного «хватит спрашивать».

— Редко желание к концу приводит, — взгляд их обратился к собеседнику. — Лик требует солнца.

Туда, где Йен ждут, предостаточно света, неспособного согреть. Крики Цирика — журчание лучей. Принц Лжи падёт первым: дорогу Новому божеству. Размениваться на мелочи есть удел бескомпромиссных умирающих. За собой полуэльф вели Предназначение, ибо жалкое вожделение Стража не накормит и слабейших из верунов. Но пока дитя Баала смертны. Материальная форма слабела. Боль щёлкнула меж бровей. Грандиозный план.

— Изволь наследие вынести, — они обессиленно указали на выход из палатки, — и я отвечу.

Дважды не просили. Перед походом к Драконьему Копью в ноги кланялись персоны от мала до велика — с полуслова понимали любую прихоть, стремились удовлетворить всякий каприз. Герой утратили достоинство, потому как судьба уготовила нечто более притягательное. Божественность. Неузнанные объятия матери — она счастлива во служении? Воцарится новый порядок: в руках возлюбленного, прочь под потолок из пожелтевших крон; Дорн с лёгкостью поднял Йен. Он поклялся им как-то не отпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Ветер в сторону отогнал полог.

У останков костра Имоен с Нирой по очереди задевали струны украденной лютни. Жалобно хныкал инструмент в чужом хозяйстве — беднягу-владельца раздели в таверне на выходе из столицы. Стоило чистой агонии музыкального искусства дойти до ушей Стража, девушки заместо аплодисментов удостоились гортанного рыка. Дикая магесса, хихикая, показала сопартийцу язык. На болезненное тело смотреть не смела — оживлённость парой секунд погасла.

— Зануда! — прикрикнула Имоен.

Рассвет обдал лица прохладой. Голова будущего Лорда Убийств сама опустилась к незаметно вздымающейся груди партнёра. Казалось, им в череп лезут через уголки глаз насекомые, которых потом пожирает клок из колючек. О своём присутствии напомнил полуорк, накрыв ладонь колдуна своей. Идиллическая картинка достойной баллады. Для слёз. Свежее звёзд выглядело небо: безоблачное, как из треснувшей глины от лёгкого рыжего свечения. Им не суждено проснуться. В глубине ветвей пела птица. Дождя не являлось со вчерашнего — принесло с востока.

— Дорн.

— Да?

— Я умру.

С этим они прекратили говорить фермерскими истинами. В первый и последний раз.

Бездушие.


End file.
